clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Belson's Sleepover
Belson's Sleepover is the twenty-second episode of Season 1 of Clarence. Synopsis Belson invites the gang to a sleepover, and whoever can survive a night of pranks and scares, will win Belson's old game system. Plot It starts when Clarence opening his locker, then finds a invitation. It says Belson's having sleepover at his house. It also says the whoever makes it through the night without getting pranked will get his Acedia 64 ( currently not sold in the U.S until next year), so to RSVP with his mom on Friday night. Sumo almost doesn't want to go, because he hates Belson, but Clarence convinces him to go. Jeff says "This is not going to be good". Clarence, Jeff, Sumo, Brady, Emilo, his brother Memo, and Julien go to Belson's house. His mother opens the door for them politely. She says Belson will be happy to see them all they head to Belson's room. They come into his room then Belson closes the door on his mother. He then shows them the Acedia 64, (which Sumo states he loves it). The game plays a Rated I (for Insane) game called "Psychopathic Ice Cream Man". Nathan what to play it but Belson says" not unless you win", but Nathan states he probably won't win. After getting bored, Belson's mother calls them for dinner. The guy's eat they same thing they're eating while Belson eats a cereal called "Cheesecake Puffs" which Clarence states "it's like cheesecake for breakfast", but Belson says he likes it for dinner. Then, Brady gets pranked by a salt shaker trick while trying to some salt in his fries. Belson then says he can't leave his room for rest of the night, but lets him take his fries. Jeff then becomes friend with Belson then read a book called "GoosePimples" about a woman named Rebecca thinks she found her Uncle Ralph, but it was a hockey-masked killer with a chainsaw which attacked her. This then scares Emilo but acts like he isn't scared then says "whatever". Then Belson turns of the lights. They try not to fall asleep (knowing that if they sleep, Belson wil prank them). When Clarence almosts falls asleep, Sumo tells him not to sleep because Belson will prank him, but Clarence falls asleep anyway. Belson then tries to prank him, which fails. Belson then tries pranked Sumo (which he is awake) which also fails. Then, he decides to scare the rest by pretending to be the hockey-masked killer he read from his book. He then places a tape on his bed, then walks out of his room. He screams, which wakes the group. They don't find Belson , but they found his tape that says "Play Me" They then play the tape, saying that he was "kidnapped". Sumo tells them it's a prank, but don't believe him. He again tells them it's a prank , but Clarence says they must save Belson. The "hockey-masked killer" attacks the group, with a toy chainsaw, which scares them, except Sumo (who goes into the vents). Then guys then retreat to the garage. The group then freaks out, but mostly Julien. Clarence tells them it's the hockey-masked killer from his book and says "didn't anyone watch that video." Sumo comes out of the vents and then tells them there's no killer and the book was made up, and video's a fake. He also says that the "killer" was actually Belson in a mask and that they all got pranked. Nathan asks how he knows it Belson, Sumo knows becaues he stinks and thinks he just invited them here just here to be jerk to them. The guys plan to get revenge on him by pranking back. Clarence pretends to be a girl for a diversion. The "killer" chases Clarencess to the cellar, which closes the door before the "killer" can get "her". Sumo then says "hey Belson, you forgot to take out the trash!"( which Belson didn't do earlier) and dumps the trash on him. Belson then comes out of the trash. Clarence begins to attack the "killer" for Belson, which then reveals he was the killer. Clarence asks why he did this. Belson says the last time he had a sleep no one came, so if he had a prize, people will come. Clarence says they still would've stay over , but the guys states they wouldn't have. Belson the laughs at the guys for being scared, but Sumo say" not all of us!". He carries the Acedia for not being pranked, so Emilo says hess thelastt man standing. Belson says he likes to keep his stuff so he then attacks Clarence, Jeff and Sumo with the toy chainsaw, but the guys escape, then see Chad in the car, so the guys stop him the they get in the car( with the Acedia). They drive away as Belson almost catches them. Clarence then asks them if they had a fun time. Sumo says not quite, but he like how he dumped trash on Belson and that Jeff and Cythinia made some real progress. Clarence then tells them that Belson isn't all bad. Belson then cries of losing the Acedia while swinging the toy chainsaw over his head. Characters *Clarence *Jeff *Sumo *Belson *Belson's mother *Dustin *Nathan *Brady *Emilio *Memo *Julien Minor Characters *Chad *Chelsea *Alison *Percy * Belson's father (Mentioned) Gallery The gallery for Belson's Sleepover can be found here. Transcript The Transcript for Belson's Sleepover can be found here. Trivia *This is the first episode in the series with Belson's name in the title. *This was suppose to be the first episode to have Belson appear, suggesting that the episodes featuring Belson's would have been after this episode. * There is a stuffed animal in Belson's Room that looks like Jake from Adventure Time. * The Acidea's systems jingle resembles Sega's jingle * The picture of Belson in the Acidea 64 looks very similar to Mii's from the Nintendo Wii. * The "64" in Acidea 64 is a parody of the video game console Nintendo 64. * The ending of this episode was the similar to the ending of the 1974 horror film, The Texas Chain Saw Massacre. As the main villain waves the chainsaw above his head in frustration after the main hero escapes. * When Belson is reading a book to the boys called "Goose Pimples", Goose Pimples is a parody of a book called "Goosebumps". However Goose Pimples has a more mature theme * Belson wearing a hockey mask is a parody of Jason Voorhees from the Friday the 13th films. * One of the posters in Belson's room shares a striking resemblance to the cover of Resident Evil 4 on the Nintendo Wii * Another poster in Belson's room appears to be of Lara Croft, the protagonist of the Tomb Raider franchise. * The Clarence staff who have tumblr accounts said that there are parts that are parodies of The Hills Have Eyes, however there are no parodies or references to that film at all. References Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Aired Episodes